News and updates
This is a list of all news and updates about . __TOC__ November Limited time Greek monster Boost- November 7th - 14th Increased chance to receive the illusive Greek monsters Osiris, Horus, Isis, Obelisk! Bleeze- November 7th - 13th New Insane dungeon open for a limited time! Hidden Ninja Village- November 7th - 13th New Hard dungeon open for a limited time! Hard Timetable- November 1st - 30th Each day a new Hard quest will be open in rotation for the whole month! Quests in rotation are: Lightning March, Haunted Lake Villa, Raging Inferno, Heavenly Valley, Sinful Murloc, Ancient Mech Weapon, Wolf's Lair, Wandering Prophet, Fairies & Tengu, and Iron Canyon. Insane Timetable- November 1st - 30th Each day a new Insane quest will be open in rotation for the whole month! Quests in rotation are: Four Gods Tiger, Four Gods Phoenix, Four Gods Zenwu, Four Gods Dragon, Lucifa, Bapsi, and Galaxy Dragon. October Skipped for some reason. :( September Chinese Beast Event Pt. 2 ;September 24, 2016 ;High Lv. Event open now! New monsters Tigress, Flying Phoenix, Zenwu, Aurora are coming! Materials dropped from the boss could be crafted into 5★ equipment, and those equipment can be evolved into 6★. ;Dungeon Details :Two Kinds of dungeons * Supreme (20 Stamina) * Extreme (40 Stamina) Have a high probability to get monsters if you challenge the hard dungeon! ;Event Period :24th September - 5th October * Tigress - 24th September (1:00PM ~ 3:00PM PDT) * Phoenix - 25th September (1:00PM ~ 3:00PM PDT) * Zenwu - 26th September (1:00PM ~ 3:00PM PDT) * Aurora - 27th September (1:00PM ~ 3:00PM PDT) * Tigress - 28th September (1:00PM ~ 5:00PM PDT) * Phoenix - 29th September (1:00PM ~ 5:00PM PDT) * Zenwu - 30th September (1:00PM ~ 3:00PM PDT) * Aurora - 1st October (1:00PM ~ 3:00PM PDT) * Tigress - 2nd October (1:00PM ~ 5:00PM PDT) * Phoenix - 3rd October (1:00PM ~ 5:00PM PDT) * Zenwu - 4th October (1:00PM ~ 3:00PM PDT) * Aurora - 5th October (1:00PM ~ 3:00PM PDT) Cumulative Purchases ;September 24, 2015 Dear Adventurers, thanks for rating us! Here is a special Purchase rewards event for you!! Event Time: 9/24 - 9/25 12am PST During the event time, purchase Crystals from the shop to unlock additional rewards! Unlock the rewards below based on your total Crystal purchases made during the event. Recharge Bonus *$999+: 40 Crystals, 30 ADV Enhance Gems, 10 Magical Keys *$499+: 25 Crystals, 10 ADV Enhance Gems *$99+: 20 Crystals, 5x 5★ Yellow Bobo *$49+: 10 Crystals, 5 ADV Enhance Gems *$29+: 5 Crystals *$3+: 3 Crystals Rewards will be sent to the mailbox of all eligible players shortly after the event has concluded on September 26th. Happy Monster hunting! PMQ Team Re-open AoT ;September 22, 2016 Dear Monster Hunters: After the Attack on Titan Event two weeks ago, a lot of players gave us feedback that they want to re-open the event and collect the heroes. So now we will re-open the event for another two weeks. Starting from the 23rd! This is the last chance, so don't miss it! - PMQ Team Chinese Beast Event ;September 13, 2016 ;High Lv. Event open now! New monsters Tigress, Flying Phoenix, Zenwu, Aurora are coming! Materials dropped from the boss could be crafted into 5★ equipment, and those equipment can be evolved into 6★. ;Dungeon Details :Two Kinds of dungeons * Supreme (20 Stamina) * Extreme (40 Stamina) ;Event Period :13th September - 20th September ::Weekdays 1:00PM ~ 3:00PM PDT ::Weekends 1:00PM ~ 5:00PM PDT Two hours extension for weekend event and double material dropping rate! *Tigress - 13th September (1:00PM ~ 3:00PM PDT) *Phoenix - 14th September (1:00PM ~ 3:00PM PDT) *Zenwu - 15th September (1:00PM ~ 3:00PM PDT) *Aurora - 16th September (1:00PM ~ 3:00PM PDT) *Tigress - 17th September (1:00PM ~ 5:00PM PDT) *Phoenix - 18th September (1:00PM ~ 5:00PM PDT) *Zenwu - 19th September (1:00PM ~ 3:00PM PDT) *Aurora - 20th September (1:00PM ~ 3:00PM PDT) Cumulative Purchases ;September 10, 2015 Dear Adventurers, thanks for rating us! Here is a special Purchase rewards event for you!! Event Time: 9/10 - 9/11 12am PST During the event time, purchase Crystals from the shop to unlock additional rewards! Unlock the rewards below based on your total Crystal purchases made during the event. Recharge Bonus *$999+: 100 Crystals, 1 Lucky Bobo, 1 Rainbow Titan, 10 Sweep Tickets *$499+: 50 Crystals, 1 Rainbow Titan, 10 Sweep Tickets *$99+: 30 Crystals, 1 Rainbow Titan, 5 Sweep Tickets *$49+: 15 Crystals, 2 4★ Red Bobo, 5 Sweep Tickets *$29+: 5 Crystals, 5 Sweep Tickets Rewards will be sent to the mailbox of all eligible players shortly after the event has concluded on September 13th. Lucky Bobo: A very rare monster. Used to increase 1 luck. If you want to increase 1 luck to your monster and don't have the same one, you do need it. Rainbow Titan: A very rare monster. Used for evolution. Happy Monster hunting! PMQ Team Rate Us Contest Event Period: 1st September - 9th September Tell us what you think about Puzzle Monster Quest in the AppStore! If we receive a 4+ rating everyone receive the following prize: 1x 5★ Golden Bobo 2x Crystals Thanks for your support! August Attack on Titan Event ;August 30, 2016 「Puzzle Monster QuestxAttack on Titan] special event is open」 August 30 - September 12 Female Titan (★★★★) is coming! ;Dungeon Details Three kinds of dungeons *Easy (Cost 10 Stamina) *Normal (Cost 15 Stamina) *Hard (Cost 20 Stamina) ;Time-limited Tasks *Clear Titan Attack Easy 3x⇒Get Magical Key x1 *Clear Titan Attack Hard 10x⇒Get Female Titan 4★ x1 Have high possibility to get Female Titan's Egg & Treasures if you challenge the Hard Dungeon! ;Female Titan 4★ Type: Giant Max HP: 755 Max Attack: 1,101 ''' '''Active Skill: Improved energy ⇒ For 2 turns increase main character's Attack by 200% ⇒ Need 140 tiles Chain Skill: 6 ⇒ Inversion ⇒ Deal Fire damage to enemies within the Skill area and knock them back ;Tips When the Female Titan goes on a rampage she gains 200% DMG and knocks you back. Mini Titans will continuously run into the dungeon and attack. ;Equipment Use rare materials to forge a powerful weapon! Dagger: Rigid Blades 3★ :Max Attack: 530 :Active Skill: Rapid Strike ⇒ Deal average Fire damage to enemies :Chain: 5/7/10 ⇒ Deal Fire damage to enemies within the Skill area. Armor: Training Crops Uniform 3★ :Max Def: 412 :Active Skill: Recruit's Will ⇒ Decrease damage taken from Divine Notice: ;If you tap the event Dungeon button after an event has expired, you can not challenge it. If you can not enter a Dungeon successfully please restart the app and try again. Attack on Titan Temple Event PMQ Launch Note Attention all Monster Hunters! We hope you have been enjoying PMQ and have been catching lots of cool Monsters! PMQ is now ready to begin our worldwide global launch! Please take a look at these important notes: 1. PMQ will receive an update on August 18th from 5:00pm to 7:00pm (PST). During this time PMQ will be unavailable for play while both iOS and Android versions are updated. 2. All Beta player's game data will be cleared. 3. Any Crystals you purchased during the Beta will be refunded to you (+50% additional bonus Crystals) when you create your new hero post update. Remember to sign-in with the same Kick9 Profile you used during the beta and collect your Crystals from your mailbox! - August 17, 2016 PMQ Launch Events Puzzle Monster Quest start official launch! Take a look through these exciting events you can take part in! 1. Raid the Bobo Dance The Bobo dance opens twice a day. Here you can find a good amount of Bobos and Enhance Gems. Opens twice daily at 10:00 AM and 4:00 PM 2. Evolution Monsters To Evolve your Monsters you're going to need the proper Evolution Materials! Check out these weekly Dungeons to get Evolution Materials you need! :Tuesday Dungeon: Wiggles :Wednesday Dungeon: Tomes :Thursday Dungeon: Aliens :Friday Dungeon: Titans 3. Weekend Gold Golden Bobos are worth a lot of Gold! Catch as many as you can! :Weekend Dungeon: Golden Bobo Don't miss it! 4. Level Up For a limited time enjoy an Experience Bonus and Stamina Discount. Take advantage of these bonuses to level up quickly! 5. Weekend Fusion During every weekend in the first month of PMQ get a higher chance for success when Fusing! When Fusing Monster or Equipment during a weekend you have double the chance to receive a "success" outcome. ::"Success" Fusion means 150% Bonus Experience. 6. First Charge Bonus Purchase any amount of Crystals and receive rewards as below! : 1x Sarah 5★ : 2x Golden Bobo 3★ : 2x Red Bobo 3★ : 2x Blue Bobo 3★ : 2x Yello Bobo 3★ : 2x Improved Enhance Gem Find the NPC walking around in the village promoting Big Sales! 7. Get Free Crystals During the first week of launch you can get 1 free Crystal for every day that you login and play! This event runs until August 25th. Collect up to 8 free Crystals, check your Treasure Box located right beside the Mail Box. 8. Special Crystal Offer Act fast on this Special Crystal Sale! Can only be purchased once eper player! 50% Sale! Get 24 Crystals for $9.99. Available in the shop! 9. Rating Event Rate us in store you will get 1 free Crystal! You can find this taks in the task book---Rating bonus! Keep you eyes on the in-game news for information on even more special Dungeons and Temple Events. If you require any assistance or would like to provide us with feedback, you can contact the PMQ team through our in-game Customer Service. Tap "menu"-->"Community"-->"Customer Service". Time to hunt some Monsters! - PMQ Team - August 17, 2016 Attack on Titan Events Do you want Levi and Eren join in your wonderful team? Do you want to defeat the Titan to save our village? Warning now! Titan will attack our village in August! The dream team of Attack on Titan will also show in PMQ and help us defeat the Titan! Now we have a lot of launch event to help you making your team stronger! Let's fight in August! - August 1, 2016 Category:Mechanics